Corrupted
by GymClassVictim
Summary: The sequel to Inseparable! 'Nuff said
1. Chapter 1

**YES! It's finally here!! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Oh, God. Get a hold of yourself, Ness. All you've got to do is walk down the aisle, recite your vows, I do, kiss, and BAM! You're married. Not too difficult. Nothin you can't handle. _

My knees shook nervously under my dress as I waited for the wedding march to begin. My dad, standing beside me, rubbed his icy hand on my arm comfortingly, hearing my nervous thoughts. I looked up at him through the viel that was draped over my face and smiled. Goosebumps rose on my arm, and he withdrew his touch. Then it began.

I linked arms with Edward automatically, and we started walking. The whole audience turned to face us as we emerged from the doors. I caught sight of some familiar faces as I passed them: the entire Denali coven with their newest member, Garrett (he and Kate were a thing now), the entire wolf pack along with Billy and Sue Clearwater, Oliver, and Zaphrina with the rest of the Amazon coven. But they did not hold my attention. All I could focus on was the tall, dark, handsome man awaiting me at the altar. Our eyes met, and his warm, sunny smile melted me.

The whole thing went by all too fast and way too slow at the same time. The wedding flowed smoothly into the reception, and pretty soon I found myself in the middle of a dance floor with my father.

"I'm so proud of you, Renesmee," he told me as we spun around gracefully, giving the people a show. That was one of the many things I liked about being part vampire; you could be choking on something, and it would still look gorgeous. Even in my heels it was not hard to move my feet fluidly, keeping up with my dad.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing. I did not like to express my feelings with people, something I got from my mom. Edward smiled.

"You look so much like Bella when you do that."

"What?"

"Blush," he remembered. I used my power to read his mind, seeing the beet-red face of my mother back in the human days. I giggled.

"But everyone says that I get my looks from you," I mentioned. I had had a lot of people tell me that I look like my father over the years.

"You used to look a lot like me back when you were young, actually." Edward admitted, smiling, "But you are definitely Bella's daughter. You've got her eyes"

I left it at that, looking around at everyone staring. Needless to say, I blushed at the attention. I danced with Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Oliver, and each one of the wolves. Seth and I swayed awkwardly back and forth to the music, talking more than dancing.

"You're going to be a great mom, Ness." Seth grinned down at me with his massive werewolf tallness. I loved that kid so much, he was such a sweetheart. I was sorry that I had not talked to him in a while. He was my best wolf friend.

"Thanks, Seth." I smiled back, then looked down at my stomach. I was not intensely huge yet, but I also was not my normal skinny self. I decided to change the subject.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked teasingly, "Anyone catch your eye?"

"No, not really," his tone went kind of glum, and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I mean, I'm kind waiting for _the one, _but I don't even know if it's gonna happen. I'm trying to decided whether if I should just give up on being a werewolf and start to age again, or be patient and wait. I might never even imprint."

He sighed, and I suddenly felt bad. Almost half of the pack had imprinted, even his sister. And others just gave up and settled down with someone. Seth was the only one left that still ran around as a wolf besides Jacob.

"What does your heart say?" I asked him.

"To wait it out a bit longer," he told me, "Ever since last week when you traveled down here for the wedding, I've had this feeling in my gut telling me that I should hold on."

I nodded, and we finished the song in silence. There was one person in particular that I wanted to see. It was not hard to find her; Zafrina was not exactly small. I hurried over to my Amazon friend, ans she greeted me with a hug.

"Ah, my Nessie. How you've grown!" she held my shoudlers, looking at me. I smiled.

"It's been too long," I replied, taking her in. Zafrina was not in her ususal animal hide clothing; Alice made sure everyone looks presentable before the wedding. She had on a long pink silk dress that actually made her look a little… normal.

"Are you going to visit me again soon?" she asked, "I do love your company."

"Of course," I nodded, then was struck with a beautiful idea: Jacob and I could make it our honeymoon destination. We had agreed to hold off the honeymoon until after the baby was born, so it was not like we were leaving tonight. We would stop in for a quick visit, then go our separate way to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon. I would have to discuss my idea with my new husband (eep! I love the sound of that!). Zafrina smiled, and I jumped as a pair of hands wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, . Want to dance?" Jacob spoke in my ear, rocking our bodies back and forth softly. I looked at Zafrina.

"Excuse me," I said, then walked out on the dance floor once again with Jacob. He was no graceful vampire, but believe me he was trying. We moved to the beat, sweeping steadily along. I did not care, though. I was just happy to be in his arms.

"Jacob," I said, gazing dreamily into his eyes, "what would you think of going to the Amazons? I mean, after the baby is born and all settled."

He glanced at Zafrina. "As long as you're happy, I don't care where we go. Just as long as we get our alone time." He whispered the last words, his mouth brushing lightly against mine. My lips tingled, and I was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss him. I closed the gap, and I could hear the obnoxious howling of Emmett behind me. I rolled my eyes.

We spent another week back in Forks, visiting. Then we took at flight back to Ketchikan. The next couple of months was spent with Carlisle testing my blood, trying to get X-rays, and monitoring my health. He figured that the baby was growing faster than a normal human, but slower that what I had. It was difficult to really tell, though, with that thick skin stuff. We could not see through it or penetrate it at all, like it had been with me. But unlike Bella's human pregnancy, I was stronger. Each kick or movement did not hurt much at all. Oh, and one more slight detail- the baby had a human appetite, which meant that I was forced to eat meal after meal of gross human food. Although, that raw hamburger was not too bad.

The summer passed, and school started up again. I did not enroll this year, and was forced to spend my days alone at the house. We made up this excuse that I got some foreign desease while on vacation, and was in the hospital. Apparently it was the same story that my mom used on Grandpa Charlie.

All of my school friends (who I had not spoken to in forev because I was grounded from them for the rest of eternity) sent me zillions of get well soon cards, flowers, and balloons. It was good to know that they had not forgotten about me. Oliver came over to visit almost every day after school, as he was just as fascinated about that pregnancy as Carlisle. I could tell Jacob did no like that toom uch, though he did not say anything. I just had a feeling that Jake would never fully warm up to Oliver.

I was sitting on the sofa one evening watchig TV. Alice was next to me, curled up on her side with her head resting on my pretty huge belly. She was humming an unrecognizeable tune softly to the baby. It was so soothing that I actually started to doze off. But then the humming stopped. I had not noticed the silence, but what alarmed me was Alice. Her steady breathing had stopped, and she was completely still. Like, creepy vampire still. She stayed like that for a while, then all of a sudden her body shot up. I almost screamed, it startled me so.

"Jeez, Alice! What's up?" My heart was racing a mile a minute. She turned to face me.

"I saw you. In labor,"she said in disbelief, "I can't believe I actually did it!!"

"Me?! You saw _my_ future?" I asked, in just as much awe as Alice.

She grinned, "I've been practicing."

"Huh?" I squeaked, "For how long?"

"Ehh, every now and then for the past 18 years. When Bella learned she could stretch her sheild, I wondered if I could stretch my ability, too. I mean, I couldn't see your or Jacob's future. But it's not like you don't have futures, right? So I figured you were on just some kind of different frequency." She explained, rambling one. I just stared, mouth agape, at my brilliant aunt.

"I can't really explain how… how it feels. Visions of you just don't pop up. But I kind of… search for you. In the future." She smiled, "And I've finally found you!"

I did not exactly know what to say. I just stared.

"It's very painful, though." She continued, "I haven't had a headache this bad since you were in your mom's tummy. Acutally, I haven't had one since then. Not too pleasant, let me tell you."

She frowned, rubbing her forehead.

"Vampires get headaches?" I asked, grinning.

"Naw, only me. Well, Edward and Emmett say I give them headaches for talking too much sometimes."

"Kind of like now?" I chuckled. Alice hmph-ed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back to the vision. I was in labor? Did you see the baby? Was it a boy or girl?" I wondered. Alice shook her head.

"No, I didn't see the baby. But it looked like you were going to give birth naturally."

"As in, not being torn apart?"

"Yup!"

I pondered this for a moment. That was cool with me. The less bloodshed, the better. Alice and I told the family that night about her vision. Jasper beamed at his wife's awesomeness. Mom and dad were happy it was going to be a natural birth.

"Speaking of the baby," Carlisle said, "I've been studying its growth rate. I've come to believe that there is a chance it is going to grow like a normal human child."

His tone suggested at something more, though I did not know what.

"It will age like a normal human," he concluded. I heard my mom gasp in sudden realization. Then it clicked in my head.

"You mean, it might get old? It might die?" I asked, trying to hold my sadness. Carlisle nodded.

"What if, once it's full grown, I have you bite them?" I tried to find a loophole. The last thing I wanted was to outlive my child. Carlisle shookd his head no.

"Too risky. The child will have werewolf blood in it. The venom could be lethal."

I bowed my head in defeat, struggling to keep the tears in. Jacob's hand rubbed my back comfortingly, and he spoke up.

"What if… there's enough werewolf in it? What if it could change?" he suggested, hopeful.

"There's not way of telling. First of all, it will only be half werewolf. And second, there's still the chance that it will be a firl, knocking the chances down to just about zero." Carlisle explained. Jacob nodded.

"But there's no way of telling. The fetus is still growing faster than a human. We'll just have to wait," Carisle finished, trying to give us some hope. So that was that. I would probably have only 70-ish years with my baby. It was not fair! My hand rubbed over my belly instinctually, caressing my unborn child.

* * *

**Yay! So I'm going to have a little contest(ish) thing. Give me some ideas for baby names, boy and girl. I already know the gender, but still. Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, TwilithianAttack, who gave me that intense list of names to choose from! You are my "winner," because... well, you'll see when you read the story. Thanks to everyone else who contributed, too. I don't want to forget you guys :)**

* * *

"AHH! JUST GET IT OUT OF ME!!" I screamed at Carlisle, whose hands were positioned at my vag. The baby's head had crowned, and I was working at the body. I squeezed my mother's cold granite hand, pushing. You would think I'd be squeezing my husband's hand, right? Yeah, he passed out a couple minutes ago. Bella had to carry him out of the room.

I could hear Alice, Esme, and Rosalie outside the door, listening to my screams. Edward and Emmett were probably pacing back and forth in the hallway. And Jasper was probably on the other side of the house, trying to get himself as far away from the unhappy feelings as possible. But I did not care about them at the moment. I was too busy concentrating on the excruciating pain in my nether regions.

"Come on, Renesmee! Almost there!" Carlisle coaxed me on. It was a little weird having my grandfather down there, to tell you the truth. No matter how young and hot he looked, he was still me grandpa. Eww.

"I can't!" I groaned, exhausted. I felt my mom tighten her grip on my hand.

"Yes you can," she urged. Her eyes bore into mine, convincing me that I was capable. I gave one big, painful push, and it was out. The baby's strained cries filled the room, and I had to keep from bursting into tears myself.

"It's a girl," Carlisle announced, holding my daughter for me to see. My darling baby girl. She had a patch of thick black hair on top of her head, and despite the blueness of her flesh, I could tell she was going to be dark like her father. She was definitely Jacob's child.

After cutting the cord and all that jazz, Carlisle wrapped the baby in a blanket and laid her gently in my arms.

"Oh my God," Jake gasped as he sneaked into the room, kneeling by my side. "She's gorgeous."

I gazed into my husband's eyes. He looked at me with so much softness and love that my heard swelled in my chest. No one could ever make me feel like that except him. I moved my attention to our child, who opened her curious eyes to stare back at me. They shone a brilliant emerald, and I was taken aback by the surprising color.

"What's her name?" Alice asked as she entered the room. It seemed as though everyone had leaked in at once.

"Sarah," Jacob said, "After my mom."

"Does she have a middle name?" Esme wondered, moving closer.

"Nayeli. It's Quileute for _'I love you'_"

"Sarah Nayeli Black," I smiled, putting it all together.

"Can I hold her?" Alice chimed, prancing over to the bed. I was a little reluctant to let my tiny, spastic aunt hold my child, but if you could not trust a vampire not to drop something, then who could you trust? I placed the baby in her ready arms.

"Oh, Jasper! Come here," Alice summoned her husband. Jasper, hesitant as always, made his way over to her side. An unexpected grin lifted on his face as he sensed Sarah's fresh innocence radiating off of her. I knew he could feel the baby's warm vibes.

"Look at those beautiful eyes!" Alice cooed, "Where did that color come from?"

"Me," my father said, moving toward the baby. "Those were my eyes."

It was hard to imagine Edward with green eyes. I was so accustomed to his normal topaz/black that I had forgotten that he had been human one hundred-odd years ago. I could not quite place the look on my father's face. It was like a mixture between surprise, wonder, joy, confusion, and contentment all rolled into one package of weirdness. I wondered what was going through his mind; I was sure that the sight of Sarah's eyes had brought back memories.

"Should we call Oliver over? I'm sure he wants to see her," I asked. Carlisle swept across the carpet to the end table, picking up the old telephone (seriously, it still had a chord and a spin dial).

"I'll do it. You just rest," he dialed the number, calling our vampire friend. In about 5 minutes we could hear the car pulling into the driveway outside the house. I stayed in bed as Alice raced downstairs to let him in. I huffed impatiently. Could vampires be any slower? The sound of footsteps grew closer to the door, and I smiled, only to be disappointed when Maxine entered the room. Oliver was close behind.

"So, this is the child," she said, gazing down at the baby in my arms, "Well, she doesn't _look_ like a mutant."

A low rumble started in Jacob's throat next to me as he tried to repress a growl. Maxine stood back up straight, tucking her long black hair behind her ear. Oliver came forward then, carefully touching Sarah's tiny hand. She shrank away from the icy shock.

"May I?" he asked, taking her from my arms. He made sure to keep the blanket between them. She stretched her mouth wide in a big yawn, and Oliver smiled.

"She's wonderful," he admired, rocking her in his arms. Sarah started blubbering then, which turned into a full-blown, raspy screech. Her cry was strained, exercising her fresh vocal chords.

"Shhh," I hushed, taking back my child. Maxine shifted her weight to her other foot irritably.

"Do the Volturi know about this?" she questioned. My stomach dropped at the sound of their name, and I tried to hide the sudden panic in my eyes as I stared up at the woman.

"Do they need to?" I could feel my heart beating faster as I remembered our last confrontation with the Volturi. The warmth of Jacob's hand rested on my arm, and I suddenly felt a little better.

"They need to be informed about the existence of this child," Maxine's eyes hardened, and I knew she was 100 percent serious about this.

"The baby poses no threat," my dad spoke up, probably reading her mind. I loved when his gift came in handy.

"Now," she agreed, "but what about when she's older? There is no telling what this creature will be capable of doing in the future."

"Sarah is only ¼ vampire, Maxine. That's half of what Renesmee is, and she turned out perfectly fine." Carlisle defended, "Not to mention Sarah had a human appetite."

"And I can monitor her future," Alice added proudly, "I taught myself how."

"Very well, we'll keep her a secret… for now. If I find any reason to turn her in, God forbid, I will. I want to be on your side, but I must obey the Volturi's law. For the humans' safety." Maxine concluded.

"Sorry to cut this short, but the baby is probably hungry," Carlisle interrupted. Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Of course, let's give this new mother some privacy," he smiled at me, "We'll move this party downstairs."

And with that, everyone moved to the door. Except Jacob, of course. I let him stay.

"She is such a bitch!" Jake whispered as quietly as possible, making sure the vampires downstairs could not hear. I giggled nervously, secretly scared to death.

"Seriously, Nessie. You've been up for hours. Let us take care of Sarah," Esme insisted, following me as I paced around the family room. Sarah was screaming in my arms, and I bounced her softly, desperate to quiet her cries. Weren't newborns supposed to sleep??

I walked to the wall and spun around, almost running smack into Rosalie. She scooped Sarah out of my arms and continued the pacing for me, cooing quietly to her. I did not think of objecting, taking the opportunity to plop myself down on the sofa next to my mom, bushed.

"I'm so tired," I whined to her, leaning my head on her shoulder. She pulled me into her arms.

"We don't need to sleep; you do. Go to bed. Us girls will take care of the baby."

"Yeah," Rosalie added. Of course she would. Rosalie was all about the babies.

"No, I'm the mom. I'm responsible for her," I protested.

"And you're doing a wonderful job, Ness."

"Not good enough! It's just… ugh," I paused, on the verge of tears. I had no idea why I was feeling fo emotional.

"You're exhausted," Bella observed. She picked me up off the couch and walked me down the stairs to my bad, where Jacob was sound asleep. I felt like a child as she sat me down, tucking me in. He icy lips pecked my forehead tenderly.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. We'll have Jasper take care of her once he and Alice get back home," she whispered, "Just get some rest. Goodnight."

I groaned and rolled over, already asleep.

And from there the days and nights blended together into one gigantic… _thing, _and I could not get enough of my darling girl. I never really expected to enjoy being a mother, to tell you the truth. But ever since I saw Sarah, something changed me. Don't get me wrong, I was the same Nessie, but it was like I had two lives; mine and Sarah's. She was a part of me.

Alice was having a good time, happy to have yet another person to shop for. She and Rosalie liked playing dress up with her. A lot. Probably more than Sarah herself. I figured I would let them have their fun, what with them not being able to have their own kids. I'm such a nice person.

Sarah was growing up right before our eyes, and it kind of depressed me. The breast feeding stage was over with (I really didn't mind that too much; it was very time consuming) and she was crawling. And when I say crawling, I mean more like cruising. Seriously. Every time I turned my back for one second, she would be gone. I was just glad that she could not move super vampire fast.

"Jesus! Be careful, Emmett!!" Rosalie stressed as she watched her husband play with Sarah. He was tossing her up in the air.

"I am," he said, catching Sarah on her way down. She was laughing hysterically. I giggled from my place on the porch step, where we were in the backyard. I was in Jacob's lap. He brushed my thick curls over my shoulder, nibbling my neck playfully. I turned my head, sneaking a quick kiss. Everyone else was out hunting. The phone rang from inside, and I stood up.

"I'll get it," I offered before anyone else could, walking through the back door. It was only the second ring when I picked it up (yeah, I'm that fast).

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who it could be. The downstairs phone had caller ID, which I had totally forgotten to check.

"Hi, it's Sue," said the woman on the other end. I perked up.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" I smiled, glad to hear her voice. "How are you?"

She ignored my question. "Is Jacob there?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a sec," I went to the door, "Jake, its Mrs. Clearwater."

He held his hand out for the phone, and I set it in his palm.

"Hey Sue, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly. I stood there patiently, watching his face. His sunny smile melted suddenly, turning into a frown. His eyes went blank, and his brow furrowed. He did not say anything for a long while, then he just stuck to quiet _'yeah, okays.'_ Then he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I stepped closer, taking his hand in mine. He looked up at me from where he sat, his shoulders slumped and his face empty.

"My dad died," he whispered. Then came the tears.

* * *

**Aww, boohoo! Billy's gone. I've been planning this for a while, so it didn't really come as a surprise to me. Haha. I ran into a bit of writer's block, so sorry if this chapter wasn't too good. I've just been kind of... off of my game lately (is that the expresssion? Idk). Plus, I have summer reading. GROSS.**

**Can I just say that I love Sarah's middle name, Nayeli? Don't know how to pronounce it, don't know how TwilithianAttack even knew what it meant, let alone the word (are you Quileute or something? Just curious), but it is freaking amazing. *sigh***

**If you want something else to read, I'm also in the process of writing Suburbia, and all human Twilight fanfic. I need some more reviews on it, to see where it's going. Plus, I like to think that it's a pretty good story so far. But that's just me.**

**Here's the link --** .net/s/5000960/1/Suburbia

**Thanks :)**


End file.
